This invention relates generally to transducer systems for measuring prescribed physical variables, and more particularly to transducer systems having special calibration means for use in correcting any inaccuracies in the transducers' output signals.
In the past, transducers of accuracy and high precision were ordinarily produced by manufacturing them with extreme care, at relatively great expense. Some transducer systems included trimming means for adjusting the transducer's output signal such that the system provides closer to a desired transfer characteristic. However, this technique can likewise be expensive if higher order corrections must be made to the signal.
The transducer systems described above are not believed to be completely satisfactory in many situations, such as in hospital environments where numerous different pressure transducers and temperature transducers (i.e., thermometers) are used every day. This is because there is a strong need for accuracy and precision, yet there is also a need for minimizing expense. It therefore should be appreciated that there is a need for a transducer system that can be utilized with relatively inexpensive or disposable transducers, yet can provide high accuracy and precision. The present invention fulfills this need.